This invention generally relates to curb pump hoses and more particularly to a dual concentric vapor recovery fuel hose and end fitting that is attachable to dual parallel hose pump and nozzle assemblies.
In the activity of refueling vehicles, fuel loss in the form of vapor may be measured in the thousands of tons per year and this waste, as well as the obvious hazard and polluting effect, is being countered by various types of vapor recovery systems. These systems generally include a pair of hoses, one carrying fuel to the vehicle while being pumped from the supply, the other carrying fuel vapor from the vehicle tank being filled. Presently used dual hose systems carry parallel hoses that connect, via mounted end fittings, into mating ports on the pump and nozzle. These parallel hoses are made fairly large to permit gravity return of fuel vapors and consequently are heavy, difficult to maneuver without kinking, and do not drape well on the pump stand.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved vapor recovery dual hose configuration that is more flexible in handling, eliminates excess weight and bulk of parallel hose systems, is economical to produce, and is readily adapted to parallel hose and nozzle systems by reason of its unique end fitting.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end fitting for dual concentric hoses that is easily dismantled reusable, and facilitates replacement of either or both hoses.
In this respect the invention provides a vapor recovery hose and end fitting assembly comprising a reinforced, substantially non-compressible pressure hose; an extruded rubber cover hose of larger diameter than the pressure hose; and an end fitting connecting both pressure and cover hoses in concentric relationship to each other; said end fitting comprising: a primary body member having an exit port and an inner chamber; means coupling the pressure hose to the exit port; means coupling the cover hose to the inner chamber; and a secondary body member having an exit port and an inner chamber, said secondary body member coupled to said primary body member such that the inner chambers are interconnected, said exit port of the primary body member providing a path for fuel delivery while said exit port of the secondary body member provides a vapor return path between the concentric pressure and cover hoses.